


Quick Puffs Of Jollity

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanking in front of each other doesn't really count as incest, does it? Lily insists not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Puffs Of Jollity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts), [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



> Lily is 17, Hugo is 16. All of this is actually Okay in the UK ;)
> 
> Written for Tamlane and Ely_Baby for their prompts in [HP Het Taboo's](http://hp-het-taboo.livejournal.com) [ Dirty Wrong Comment fest](http://hp-het-taboo.livejournal.com/17705.html) on Livejournal.
> 
> \---
> 
> " _The flautist poured his breath in quick puffs of jollity._ " --Nathaniel Hawthorne, in The Marble Faun (first use of "flautist" to mean "flutist" and the source for the title)

Lily Luna Potter looked harmless and very cute, Hugo Wealsy thought. She was as short as his sister but narrower in the shoulders and hips, making her much more petite. Her scarlet hair framed a round innocent looking face with lively brown eyes.  
  
She was, in actual fact, the devil. She had to be to have said that to him.   
  
Hugo went bright red, and stammered and whatever illusions she had of him being cool were surely being broken. Girls often made that mistake with him. Despite getting his mother’s curly brown hair, Hugo had also ended up tall and broad shouldered and surprisingly well muscled for the exercise he did. So girls liked him at first, then they found out all he liked reading muggles and was a flute-player. A literal flute: the musical instrument, he always hastened to add but mostly they seemed to lose interest pretty quickly after that. None of which explained the question Lily had just asked him.   
  
“W-what? Pardon, I m-mean?” He finally managed to say, almost coherently.   
  
“Do you ever have a wank?” Lily repeated, not seeming at all embarrassed. But then Lily was a year old than him and had just come of age so maybe this was all a part of being mature.  
  
Of course, Hugo wanked, though.  _Everyone_  wanked a bit, whatever they said, didn’t they?  
  
“YeahsureIdo” Hugo blurted out very quickly. “Why do you want to do know?”  
  
“Oh I was just curious,” Lily said casually, “I’ve just never seen a guy do it that’s all.”  
  
“N-never seen. What? Do you want to watch?” Hugo gasped.   
  
“Well that’s a good offer. Yes, I will,” Lily said with a wicked grin.   
  
“No I didn’t mean…. You’d like to watch  _me >?_” Hugo spluttered, looking around wildly. Luckily no-one seemed to be listening in, their siblings and cousins were all out in the garden with the grown-ups. Hugo had only come into the house from the end of school party to see if the postman had been yet. He was waiting for some muggle music books from Amazon. “But like, you’re.. I mean, we’re… Really?”  
  
“Oh don’t be silly Hugo.” Lily said, and Hugo sighed with relief, of course he’d gotten the wrong of the stick. “It’s not like we’d be doing anything, is it? I’d just be watching. No harm in that. ”  
  
“Look it’s just not much to show.” Hugo said. Why she wanted to see him huddled over a dirty mag with his hand around his dick, he didn’t know.  
  
“Well it won’t take long then. We’ll go to your room then shall we?” She took his hand in hers and somehow he found himself following along in her wake, all the way up the stairs and into his room.   
  
“Nice room, Hugo.” Surprisingly Hugo didn’t hear any sarcasm in her voice, even as he followed her gaze over the music stand, the bright orange posters Dad had made him put up decades ago and the piles of books in one corner and of clothes in another.  
  
“Thanks. I.. um.. Why don’t you sit on the chair there and I’ll just… my bed,” Hugo said, stumbling through the sentence. What was he saying, why was he acting like he was actually going to do this. He perched awkwardly on the edge of his bed as Lily settled in to his desk chair, looking at him expectantly her face seemingly full of innocent (hah!) curiosity.   
  
His hands moved towards the button of his jeans but then froze in place, impossible for him to move.  
  
“Lily, I can’t just….”  
  
“Of course you can Hugo. No harm in it.” Lily coaxed him gently. “Look I’ll go first. It’ll take me longer to get going anyway, it does for girls.”  
  
Lily settled back into his chair. Her eyes half close and then after a second, her hands rise up from her lap, skimming over the fabric of her t-shirt to cup her breasts. Hugo was transfixed, his eyes locked on the sight of her, embarrassment suddenly gone. Lily didn’t have big breasts, but as he watched he could see her nipples begin to push at the cloth. As he stares, one of Lily’s hands drops the hem of the shirt and toys with it, showing pale skin underneath.  
  
“Hey Hugo,” she said, amused. “If you want to see, you’ve got to show, okay?”  
  
Automatically, Hugo’s hands moved down to his jeans and even as he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Lily’s hands moved upwards, pulling the t- shirt up until it was higher than her breasts. Hugo could see her slim lithe form. Her pale skin was nearly entirely free of Weasley-freckles. Her breasts with perky and stood out from chest even without a bra, the nipples capping them were pointy and a brighter pink that he thought they could be.   
  
He shoved his clothes most of the way to his knees and wrapped one hand around his cock. He was suddenly aware his paw covered most of it from her few but there was still an inch or two visible below his hand.   
  
Lily swallowed visibly, her mouth hung slightly open, her eyes were wide but after second, he saw the pink tip of her tongue run over her lips, wetting them.   
  
“Hugo,” she said huskily, “you do know how to put on a show now don’t you?”  
  
He blushed again but this time with pride. His hand moved up and down, stroking over his whole length. He could see Lily’s eyes following his hand, pausing to peer at the way his foreskin smoothly pulled back from his cockhead.  
  
As she watched her own hands were moving. One stayed on a breast, finger and thumb slowly circling a nipple, while the other hand slipped down under her skirt. He could tell there was movement going on under there but the fall of the skirt and her knickers disguised it.  
  
“Hey,” He objected, suddenly. “I want to see.”  
  
“Ha, changed your tune.” Lily said, but Hugo barely heard because she was peeling aside her knickers to reveal herself. Her pussy was a vivid pink colour: its folds glistened with wetness as Lily’s fingertips returned to it, toying with it and running circles around the top of it. Unconsciously, Hugo leant forward an inch or so, his hand picking up speed as he wanked more vigorously.  
  
“You like that, cuz?” Lily asked breathlessly “you like seeing a girl so worked up over you wanking? Seeing her dripping over your cock? God, I’m wet.”  
  
A strange feeling came over him, a lurch of revulsion shot through his stomach when she reminded him he was her cousin but at the same time he didn’t slacken the pace of his wank and he felt a spurt of pre-come dribble over his hand and shaft.   
  
“Yeah, I like.” He growled, “This was your idea,  _Cousin_ , it’s harmless right? So why don’t you use those fingers of yours some more?”   
  
Lily didn’t answer, she just pushed two fingers into herself and Hugo saw wetness leak out between them as she pumped them into her cunt. She groaned her hips jerking up as she thrust her fingers into herself, she rocked back and forth.  
  
“Oh Hugo,” she suddenly whimpered desperately. “I can’t.”  
  
A sudden surge of guilt hit Hugo like a bolt of lightning. What where they doing? What was  _he_  doing talking to his cousin like that?   
  
“Lily, are you alright? What#s wrong?” He said let going of his cock.  
  
“Can’t do it. Can’t get myself off alone.” She locked eyes with him. “Need your help.”  
  
“What? We can’t. I can’t. No touching, that’s what you said right? No touching makes it okay.”  
  
“Won’t touch.” Lily said, standing up. “Pull you pants up, then we won’t be touching, right? Just want you to hold me.”  
  
Something didn’t follow for Hugo, what she was saying didn’t make any sense, even as he pulled his underwear back on. It was just an excuse… Then Lily straddled him, dropping herself down in his lap. Her knickers pressed against his bulging underwear that barely kept him decent in his current state.  
  
But also, her arms wrapped warmly around his neck and response he wrapped his around her middle. It was just a hug. They hugged countless times. Before, this was no different. But of course it was. Lily wriggled and squirmed in his arms, her hips rolling pressed herself down.  
  
“Hmm. Hugo. You’re so strong. Your arms feel good.” Lily said, as no more than a whisper in his ear and thrill of pride shot down through him. “let me just… ooh. Get going.”   
  
She found her rhythm, working herself back and forth in his lap. Her knickers rubbing up and down the length of his contained cock. Lily kept making tiny little noises in his ear, soft little moans he’d never heard from anyone before.  
  
“That’s it. Nearly there. Nearly there.” She repeated in his ear.  
  
A dampness was spreading over Hugo’s crotch and realesed Lily’s wetness had soaked clean through both their underwear.  
  
“Oh hell, I can feel you, Lily. You’re so worked up aren’t you? So wet. Just from riding me, is it?”  
  
Almost subconsciously his arms lowered, his grip falling to the small of her back, just barely above just gripping her arse, he pushed down to her, just adding the slightest force to her grinding as his hips bucked up against.  
  
Lily let loose a strangled shriek and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Her motions suddenly irrattic as she squirmed desperately against him. Then the strength went out of her and she was limp in his arms.  
  
“Lily?” Hugo said, carefully. “Lily, did you just…”  
  
“Oh yeah.” She said, still muffled against his shoulder. “You made me.  _big_  time.”  
  
They were motionless for a few long moments. Then Hugo shifted his weight a bit, trying to hold Lily more securely and rubed his still hard shaft against.  
  
“But you still haven’t?” Lily said, her mixed amusement with surprise. “Now that’s not nice of me, is it? Leaving you in the lurch like that. Why don’t I take care of that for you?”  
  
She shifted herself so she was seating next to him on bed. Her face still flushed and her eyes bright. Then her hand reached for his underwear.  
  
“…”  _You said no touching!_  The objection died before reaching Hugo’s lips as Lily’s small strong hand wrapped around his cock. It wasn’t like this any worse than anything else than they’d done. It’s not like it was any different from it being his hand doing that. Except that Lily’s touch felt much better somehow. Maybe it was just the intense look in her eyes urging him on.  
  
“Like this hugo? This what you were doing before?”  
  
Hugo panted. Lily’s free fingers toyed with his curls, then she was pulling him down towards her. Her face angled upwards to his. She kissed him, his cousin was actually kissing him, as Lily’s tongue pumped in an out of his mouth, Hugo felt his come rush out of him and splatter over his stomach and her still moving hand.  
  
“Good?” Lily asked nonchalantly, lifting her come covered hand in front of her eyes with a fascinated expression. Hugo hovered uncertainly, suddenly unsure, not just of what they had done but where they were going in the future. Was this it? Had she got all she wanted from him?  
  
“Err… There’s tissues on the table over there.” He said.  
  
“O f course, you do.” Lily had that same mixture of amusement and surprise in her voice again. They spent a few moments cleaning themselves off with the tissues and pulling clothes back on.   
  
“Well... should get back? People might be missing us.” Hugo had a sinking feeling now. Suddenly sure that as soon as everyone saw them. They would know exactly what had happened.  
  
He and Lily went back down the stairs in silence. A small brown box lay on the mat by the front door.   
  
“Oh look, there’s your music, Hugo.”  
  
They both swept back in the party in the back garden. There was conspicuous lack of cries of accusation and condemnation. For some reason that was worse though, as Lily chatted to his sister with a strange lack of any explanations or justifications to be given. She didn’t look at him again for most of the evening and Hugo’s stomach sank lower and lower. It had just been a onetime thing. Or worse she hadn’t planned it that way and it had just been so bad she decided once was enough. He’d blown it. He hadn’t even touched her properly and she’d been begging for it.  
  
Suddenly, the motion of the party swept him and Lily and Al together, just as everyone was starting to make their goodbyes, and Hugo fought the flush riding in his face as he and Al talk of trivialities. Uncle Harry was a pain in the arse, about job hunting, the cannon’s dismal prospect, when suddenly Lily interjected.  
  
“So you play the flute Hugo? And Rosie kept that quiet for you?”  
  
The thread of his and Al’s conversation was broken and Al drifted away as Hugo started to talk about his flute and music, his enthusiasm for the subject steadily over came his awkwardness, his hands lifting in small movements that no way explained what he was saying as he got into his flow.  
  
When Al had retreat to what he considered a safe distance from flute players, Lily’s hand came up and grasped his arm, the warm touch sending a surge of excitement through Hugo before he knew what was going on as he faltered and came to a halt.  
  
“Still flute playing. Must be hard work.” Lily said. “Lots of practise I imagine.”  
  
“I guess.” Hugo said, practising the flute had never seemed like to work to him.  
  
“have to be very skilled with your lips and tongue, I guess?”  
  
Hugo swallowed, hard is mouth suddenly dry.  
  
“Well I could show you some time. Like give you a recital.”  
  
“I’d like that.” Lily said.  
  
“I’m very shy though,” Hugo said, wanting to be clear. “It’d have to be a private recital.”  
  
Lily just nodded and smiled her devilish smile and followed her parents from the garden.


End file.
